


Alone I Stand

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are something worth protecting...not matter what" These were words her brother always told her when she was younger...but when a rift between her and her family happens she didn't know if those words would still have a meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Kagome didn't know what to do...she hadn't heard of talked to her real family in years. The last time she talked to anyone apart of. _..that_...family is when she demanded to leave. She wanted to escape them all.

She didn't want to be apart of that family.

So...they let her go. She changed her last name to her Aunts and Uncles and lived with them ever since, but something happened that she never thought would.

They died.

Her Aunt, Uncle, cousin and grandfather were all dead.

And it was all her fault.

They hadn't been who  _he_ was after.

 _He_  was after her.

If she had given herself up like the warnings said they would still be alive now.

"Miss Higurashi..." Kagome looked up and saw a police officer give her a small smile, before continuing, "Do you have any family you can call to come get you? Or a family friend? Anyone at all...?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at the cellphone in her hands, "Hai, I have someone to call...I..." She stopped talking, her brain didn't seem to want to work that well with her mouth yet.

The officer smiled, he could tell she was having problems and handed her the drink he had went to get her, "Here...take it slowly...take a few minutes then try to call them..."

Nodding Kagome excepted the drink, and took a sip, "Thank you...I will call them in a few minutes..." The officer gave a nod, and went back to his desk. He could tell she was shaken up but he needed to get her to her relatives and tell them the situation.

It shouldn't be on a junior high school students shoulders, no matter how mature the child may seem. He gave the young girl another glance and sighed.

He hoped everything went well for her, because so far things were looking bleak.

Kagome didn't really know if she should call her family, she hadn't kept contact with them. Would they still want contact with her after all she put them through.

She didn't really know herself.

Taking a deep breath she looked through her phone and found the number she was looking for, and pressed call before she changed her mind about not calling anyone from her family and just call someone else.

Anyone else.

But it was too late as she heard the phone ring for the third time and the sound of someone answering.

"Hello?" Kagome held her breath hearing the voice of her brother...she hadn't heard it for over three years now. Taking a deep breath she shakily answered.

"...Aniki..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:** _

"Aniki"

Blue eyes snapped open hearing the soft feminine voice on the other line. He hadn't heard the voice for years...he was beginning he wouldn't hear it ever again.

"Kagome" He whispered, moving away from his teammates who where giving him weird looks. He usually didn't open his eyes unless something happened or something interested him.

As he moved out of hearing distance he sighed before asking, "Its been a long time." It was whispered, but was able to be heard when going through his cellphone.

On the other line a chocked sob could be heard making Fuji Shuusuke become worried, "Kagome...whats wrong..." He had a bad feeling, he hoped this feeling was wrong.

"Aniki...I need you or someone to pick me up from the police station..." She took a chocked breath continuing, "I...everyone is gone..." She tried to keep her breathing steady so it didn't sound to choppy but then again she couldn't really control her tears now.

"Gone?" the words echoed in his mind, but snapped out of it as he heard the phone shuffle and a male voice come on the line.

"Is this a relative of Miss Higurashi?" the voice asked, making Fuji's eyes narrow. He didn't know Kagome changed her name.

"Hai, I'm her brother...may I ask what is going on?" Fuji was starting to get more and more worried as he heard the man on the other line sigh.

"I will explain more details when you come pick your sister up..." there was a pause before the man on the other line continued, "I am Office Yarkna with Tokyo East. Earlier today the Higurashi family, Kaloon, Tajiro and Souta were killed in attempt to get Kagome Higurashi. She is needed to be passed to a family member or family friend to live with."

Fuji took a deep breath, he should have guessed something bad happened for his sister to call him. She hadn't called anyone from the Fuji family in years, "That is fine...i will be there as soon as I can with some more of my family. Thank You for tell me."

He heard the man take a breath, "We will keep your sister here till you come then. Good Bye" the man hung up after that making Fuji sigh.

His blue eyes were narrowed as he clicked down the phone to his sisters phone number. The phone rang three times before the voice of his older sister greeted him.

"Moshi Moshi!" was the answered in a chipper voice.

Fuji sighed, as he answered, "Neechan, can you meet me at the Tokyo East police station?"

The woman on the other side paused, "Shuusuke?"

Fuji Shuusuke sighed, "Please just meet me there...Someone needs to see us...I am going to call Yuuta then be heading there too..."

The woman on the line took a breath, "Alright. I'll head there now and meet the two of you there..."

Fuji was glad she wasn't asking questions, "Thank you." he said that then hung up.

He had one more call to make, and didn't know how well that one would go over.

Yuuta had been mad at Kagome because of the way she left. Clicking down his contact list in his phone he found his younger brothers phone number and clicked 'call'.

The phone rang two times before a voice of his brother answered, "What do you want?" the two of them got along better than before but their relationship wasn't perfect yet.

They were getting there though.

"Yuuta...can you meet Neechan and I at Tokyo East police center..." he could already hear the questions he was going to ask and held back a sigh as he heard the first one.

"Why?"

"Kagome..." was the only thing he said, and could hear the intake of breath on the other line before he answered.

"What does that have to do with her..." Fuji Yuuta didn't want anything to do with his older sister. She had abandoned them for all he was concerned.

"Just come...something happened and the three of us need to be there."

Yuuta grumbling into the phone could be heard, "Fine...I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up after that not even bothering to say goodbye to his older brother.

'Now all I have to do is get out of rest of practice and make my way there.' Fuji Shuusuke thought as he made his way to talk to the tennis team coach.

He knew that he would have to give her more information though.

They were close to the Semi-Finals after all.

* * *

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:** _

Kagome leaned her head against the arm of the wooden bench and closed her eyes as she curled herself into a ball.

She didn't know what to do anymore.

All she wanted was for the pain to disappear and the images of blood to vanish.

Taking a deep breath she concentrated on keeping her breathing even and memories on the happy ones she had. She didn't want to remember the last few hours.

She wanted to forget.

Forget that it was all her fault her family is dead. That her Aunt, cousin, and grandfather were all dead because some man wanted her.

The mans want to keep her for his sick pleasure.

A shudder ripped through her body as she remembered his hands on her body pressing her to the floor on the blood of her family as he told her to scream.

She remembered her screams for help, yelling for anyone.

Yelling for her brother.

It was her brother that came into her mind when she yelled for help. Then her mind went to how she would never get to see her big sister and her younger brother again.

Kagome thought she hated them, but she didn't. She just wanted to be out of the shadows. To be loved for herself and not anything else.

She wished she understood that then.

She spend years away from her family because of her childish wishes, and her family let her. They let her go away, thinking it would help her.

It did in some ways, but not a lot.

Kagome could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, as she bit her lip to keep her sobs from escaping and being heard by the police officers in the room. She kept her eyes locked shut and curled more into herself, willing the pain to go away, but she knew it wouldn't.

The pain wouldn't go away for a long time. It may never even go away. Kagome had to force herself to endure it.

Kagome was so caught up in keeping quiet she didn't hear someone whisper her name. She only knew someone was there when she felt a hand touch her cheek making her jump back and curl into the seat away from said hand.

Looking at the hand she jumped away from she followed it till her blue eyes clashed with identical blue eyes making tears appear in her eyes again.

"Aniki..." Kagome whispered, as tears started trailing down her cheeks, and did the only thing she could think of. The one thing any girl would do when in the presence of their older brother.

She through her arms around him and cried. She cried in his arms as he tried to get her to calm down, but that made her start to cry even more.

Kagome was safe then, and she knew it. She was in her brothers arms and she knew he would protect her.

Like he had for so many years when she was younger.

* * *

Fuji Shuusuke just arrived at the police station and could see his siblings already there waiting for him. He sighed and gave a forced smile as he greeted them, "Yuuta...Yumiko-nee-chan."

Yumiko smiled at her younger brother, "You never did tell me why you needed me..." she quickly glanced to the youngest Fuji, "..us, to meet you here at the police station."

Yuuta shifted and looked the other way, he knew a little bit of why they were here but not the whole story. All he knew was it had to do with his older sister by nine months, Kagome.

Shuusuke sighed, "It would probably be better for a police officer to explain everything. They didn't give me very much details either." He kept his smile in place and made his way inside. He wanted to see his sister.

He wanted to see if she was alright.

As they entered they were greeted by a woman police officer with a smile, "How can I help you today?" She questioned, pen in hand as she was writing before they arrived.

"We are here for Kagome..."He paused not wanting to say the last part because it hurt that she would change her last name, "...Higurashi."

She could here his two siblings shift behind him, but he stayed silent even when the woman police officer gave him a sad smile.

"...She is in the back..." She quickly glanced around the room, then looked back at them, "In a few minutes the officer in charge of that case will come and talk to you...for now I'll show you where she is"

The woman lead the three to a bench and Shuusuke could hear intake of breath behind him. He could understand why. Their sister was curled up in a ball on a wooden bench, with blood splattered clothing and looked to be hardly holding herself together.

"Kagome" Yumiko whispered, it was broken and the look of horror on her face. Yuuta who was beside her wasn't fairing any better seeing his sister in such a condition.

Shuusuke was the one to make the first move, he made his way and stood over her and gently called her name, seeing that didn't work he leaned down and touched her cheek softly.

The next thing he knew Kagome flinched away hitting his hand and moved so she was cowered away from him. Her blue eyes looked to his own after a couple of seconds and he could see her freeze.

"Aniki." Kagome whispered, making Shuusuke smile even when she threw herself at him. He just held her close and whispered comforting words.

He had missed her, no matter what she put him thought she was family, and family meant the world to Shuusuke Fuji.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:** _

Shuusuke Fuji held his younger sister close to him as he saw a police officer come in, he paused as he saw the young girl asleep in his arms.

"Its good she has finally calmed down..." the officer whispered, and from how low it was Shuusuke guessed it wasn't meant for any of them to hear.

"Officer..." Yumiko started, looking at Kagome then back to him, causing a sigh to escape the mans lips.

"There isn't really any way to kindly put what happen to Miss Higurashi..." He paused, keeping his voice down so not to wake the young girl.

"Miss Higurashi first came to the police three months ago. She had come because she had started to received disturbing letters address to her. The letters started to become more frequent. It started as one a week..then escalated to one a day." The officer paused and ran a had through his hair.

" The letters all were close to the same things. All fantasies about him doing things to Miss Higurashi...things disturbing to even us police."All the Fuji's listened as the officer started to explain what had been happening to their sister, they never expected this.

"About a month after her first visit she came again, this time because she had someone stalking her. We tried to find him, but he is very good at keeping in the shadows. He stays hidden and only shows himself when he wants to be seen."

Another pause, "A couple days ago we screened one of the letters for Miss Higurashi, this letter was different from the others. It was about him wanting her to give herself up...or her family forfeited their lives."

The officer took a deep breath, "We advised against giving into the commands and early this afternoon the Higurashi family was slaughtered along with four police officers..." The officer looked to see the looks on the family's faces, it seemed like they were surprised by these events. They hadn't known about the stalker at all.

"We came on scene because the officers check in every two hour,be and when no work came from them we expected the worst. Officers arrived on scene to see Miss Higurashi, bolted to the floor. She was bolted by screws and barbwire on her arms and legs, as well as around her neck."

The officer gave a bitter smile continuing, "We arrived and the man, her stalker, had already left. He left a message though. He told her he would be back."

The room was silent for a few minutes until the officer deiced to break it again, "We brought her here and had her contact someone so we can pass her off...so we know she is safe...we are on alert for looking for him, but it is best she change schools and go where she has family so she is protected."

The officer gave them a small smile, "Contact me" He gave Yumiko a card, "If you have any further questions or something happens."

He left the family after that, mind filled with questions and horror on what had happened to the youngest female of the Fuji family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shuusuke flicked the lights off in his room, and made his way downstairs where his sister and brother were waiting for him.

He knew that they had a lot to talk about.

Like, what they were going to do.

Taking a deep breath Shuusuke entered the kitchen to see both of his siblings both sitting at the kitchen table.

"She is fast asleep." Shuusuke told them, as he too sat down at the table. Today had been a long day. He knew tomorrow he wouldn't be going to school.

He would be home along with his brother and sister to be with Kagome, to comfort her and make a plan on what to do to keep her safe.

"So what are we going to do?" Yuuta asked, knowing that they had to do something but no one really wanted to be the first to speak up.

Yumiko frowned, "It would be good for her to stay home tomorrow, and we talk to her. We also should have her transfer schools." She sighed, "WE should also have her change her name...maybe if we do that it will make things harder for her stalker to find her."

The family knew Yumiko had another reason for having her change her name back. Yumiko may not show it but she was just as possessive with family as Shuusuke was. She didn't like that Kagome renounced the Fuji name.

Shuusuke hummed not saying anything. The day had been tiring...who knew that when they  
all woke up this morning it would end up like this.

The Fuji family went into silence one again but was shattered by an ear piercing scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kagome looked blankly at the floor, not moving as she heard a chuckle and hands skim over her arms as she held back a whimper when the barbed wire scraped against her skin, leaving behind small cuts.** _

_**He made sure to make the wire tight before he moved and nailed the barbed wire to the wood floor of her home. He was making sure she couldn't move.** _

_**That she was his doll on display for him.** _

_**...Only him...** _

" _ **How about you sing the song I wrote you..." He chuckled as he remembers his last letter to her.**_

_**Kagome whimpered but said nothing, not wanting to scream anymore. Her throat hurt already and screaming more would hurt worse, not to mention the pain mixed with whatever pain he wanted to inflict on her.** _

" _ **Come now...sing the line for me.." He laughed, as Kagome whimpered as he had just finished tightening the last of the barbed wire.**_

_**Kagome knew what he wanted, she had red the songs he sent her plenty of times. She knew what verses she needed to sing...or line is more like it.** _

_**Taking a shaky breath she whispered the words, " I'm a pretty Black rabbit..." she was saying it softly but the man was close enough he could hear it. A grin on his face as his wild eyes looked at her, "...Here...Is my...territory..."** _

" _ **That is a pretty black rabbit." The man chuckled as he started to hum, fingers going over the blood that was flowing from her wrists and smearing it down her arms.**_

" _ **If Someone ever takes you from me..." His voice got dark and possessive, as he moved so he was straddling her hips making Kagome close her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. She would have moved her head but the barbed wire was wrapped around her and bolted to the floor so she dared not move any part of her body.**_

_**He licked one of the cuts on her cheek, "I'd rather eat you" He sang it on a high note, and very off key.** _

_**A whimper left Kagome's lips as he continued to touch her and sing, "My Kagome, Kagome, rabbit in a cage..."** _

" _ **Blue fur dyed in red..." When singing this, he made more blood pool on the floor from making her jerk in surprise as he grinded into her, "This is a poor Black rabbit song..."**_

" _ **My Kagome Kagome..." He chuckled, as he gently pressed his hand harder around her neck. The spikes from the wire digging into her skin making her scream...**_

_**Scream for help...** _

… _ **.for someone to save her...**_

" _ **Keep singing my little rabbit...the night is still early" And she did scream as harshly bit down on her neck and licked the blood running down her white skin from her wounds.**_

Kagome woke up a scream on her lips still, she felt someone touch her making her cower away. She didn't want anyone touching her.

She felt sick.

"Kagome...Kagome!" She knew that voice. Her blue eyes looked frightful at Shuusuke, who was kneeling by her bed. By the door Yuuta and Yumiko stood looking at the scene with a mixture of emotions.

"Aniki..." Kagome muttered, eyes still filled with fear as she stayed backed away from him. She didn't want comfort. She wanted to be safe.

She wasn't though.

He could still find her.

He could come after her again, and make her go through all that over again. She didn't want for that to happen.

Kagome wanted...she wanted... tears started to well up in her eyes before falling down her cheeks as Shuusuke sat on the bed and brought Kagome to him.

He didn't know how he should comfort her. Kagome was traumatized, and she knew he was still out there after her.

""I'm here..." he muttered as she curled into his body, sobbs ringing though the room.

Shuusuke looked at the other two, they both didn't know what to do either. They had never been in a situation like this before.

They loved their sister, but they knew little about her now. She was different, more grown up, but she needed all of them to get through what happened.

It didn't take long for Kagome to fall back asleep in her brothers arms, the other three Fuji's still in the room trying to just be there for her.

"What do we do? I don't think she will talk about what he did to her..." Yuuta muttered out, looking at his sister...she looked so pale right now...and small. It wasn't the way he was used to seeing her. He was used to his head strong, loving sister. Even if she left them, she loved them, but needed space to be herself.

Yuuta related to what she meant.

It didn't mean it hurt any less when it had happened. She was his only one who understood him and she just left. That is why he had been so mad at her for leaving. that she left and didn't look back.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as his older sister spoke, "We be there for her...when she needs someone to lean on one of us are there to help her."

All of them went quiet again, the sound of the youngest female Fuji's breath being the only noise in the room.

None of them noticed Kagome's cell phone going off because it was on silent.

The screen flashed brightly before the screen went dark again saying:

_**One New Voicemail** _

__


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she vaguely remembered last night. She remembered feeling scared then later one she felt safe.

Safe and warm

Blinking she tried to move, but she was stuck. Her body stiffened as she moved her head to see what was holding her down.

' _Shuusuke-Aniki?'_  Kagome thought as she saw him asleep. She must have had a nightmare or something for him to be sleeping with her.

A small smile came to her lips as she saw his asleep face, it had been awhile since she saw him this relaxed. It was different.

She missed when they were younger. Things had been so much simpler. That and happy. Their parents had been alive back then too.

Was it then everything started to fall apart? Or was it her that made the rift? She didn't know anymore.

Everything seemed so insignificant compared to what she was going through now. Why should she hold such childish things against her family now. They came for her when she needed them most. Kagome didn't know if anyone would come.

She was proven wrong though.

All three of them had come for her, not really asking questions. They came and took her in again. They didn't care she had been gone for years.

They didn't care they didn't know her anymore.

They took her back no questions asked.

Shuusuke had comforted her at the police station. He had calmed her down until she fell asleep in his arms, and from the looks of it he carried her to the house and put her in bed.

"You're awake..." Kagome looked to see her brother awake. She gave him small smile as he let her sit up.

"Good morning" She muttered, looking at the floor as she said the greeting. She really was at a lose to how she should act around them now.

She wasn't crying and now had to talk to her brothers and her sister.

How should she talk to them?

Could she face them knowing she was the reason the rest of their family was dead. That they were the last of the Fuji family...

"Don't think too much..." Kagome snapped her head up to look into her brothers blue eyes. The same blue eyes she had.

"Don't think on the matter right now..." he gave her a pat on the head as he sat up, a small smile on his face. A genuine smile.

"Lets go down for breakfast...Nee-chan should have something we can make" He got out of the bed moving his head to gesture for her to follow him.

Kagome did, her bare feet making contact with the floor, sending a shiver up her spine. She silently followed behind her brother until they were in the kitchen.

"Good morning"

The two of them saw Yuuta sitting at the kitchen table already and sipping on something to drink. She wondered how long he had been up. He looked wide awake, which was unusual for him in the morning.

Yuuta was not a morning person. Unless that changed while she was away.

Kagome was about to say more but she noticed something...something blue and metallic in color sitting on the table.

It was her cellphone.

Something she really was starting to hate.

She looked at the cellphone on the kitchen table, as she tilted her head to the side in question and looked at Shuusuke.

"Ah, the police gave it to us..." he didn't say much else as he watched her. Yuuta was sitting down at the table already and also watching her movements.

She still seemed a little pale to be up and about in his standards.

Smiling at the both of them Kagome picked up the phone and with shaky hands Kagome flipped her cell phone open. She could see the worried look Yuuta was giving her and guessed Shuusuke was giving her the same if she could see his face from where she was standing.. She probably looked paler than before...no one would blame her if they knew...

It was him...

He always texted her around this time in the morning. She looked at the clock...and it was right on time...Seven-Thirty-Four in the morning...Just like every day.

On the screen displayed the text message.

He knew she was hiding...he knew...

_**Lost, Lost little bunny, where did you go?** _

Kagome read the text and her pupils dilated as the phone hit the kitchen tile with a loud thud. The next thing Kagome knew was darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuusuke held the phone in his hands as he sat besides Kagome at the kitchen table. His eyes were open and narrowed, he was mad. Something many people learned was not a good thing.

Then again, any Fuji when made was dangerous. A Fuji could come up with many dangerous ideas and if people didn't watch themselves they would be the one in those situations.

The family had gotten a scare when they had seen Kagome faint, it wasn't something they were prepared for.

They had seen her go pale then the next thing they knew she was on the floor. He couldn't blame her though.

Her stalker had already found out she no longer was within his sights. Something Shuusuke was more comfortable with.

He was curious though.

What made this stalker what his little sister.

When did this start.

How did she handle things?

Why didn't their anunt not tell them what was going on? Did Kagome still not want them in her life?

There were so many questions going through his head, he didn't know where to start off and ask Kagome.

He needed all the answers though.

Shuusuke Fuji wanted to protect his sister, and he was going to do that no matter what. He needed some answers though.

He knew Yuuta and Yumiko wanted to know these answers as well. They had hid it very well, but he could see the need to get answers to protect in the others.

It was a Fuji trate he guessed.

They were all possessive of the ones they love. Shuusuke just showed his more sadistic side more openly than his siblings.

He watched his sister alont with his other siblings, no one wanted to be the first one to speak. They were all on high alert.

The didn't want to say anythiing to cause anyone else in the room to snap.

Good for them all Kagome was the one to do it for them, but not in they way any of them wanted.

* * *

Kagome sat down at the breakfast table, the tension in the room was thick making her feel even more on edge. Shifting in her seat slightly she glanced at her two brothers and her sister They all were tense and made Kagome feel bad for bringing this on them.

They hadn't asked for her to come back. They didn't ask for her to bring drama into their life.

Her blue eyes dulled as she kept looking at the table in front of her and not raising her eyes again from the table.

Maybe it would have been better if she gave herself up to him, save her family all the suffering that was to come with her being home again.

Being back at the Fuji residents. It was a bit surreal to her.

Sighing Kagome stood up, making the other three occupants of the room turn and look at her. Not meeting their eyes she gave another sigh, "I'll be...upstairs..."

She really couldn't say it was her room, it didn't feel like it. Everything right now seemed so awkward. Maybe she should have called a friend instead of a family member.

Maybe...

_Maybe..._

As she was about to turn around and leave, the voice of her brother stopped her.

"Sit." Her eyes snapped over to see Shuusuke looking at her with his blue eyes. He was in a serious mood to have his eyes open and voice filled with steel.

"B-bu-"

"Sit." She wasn't being asked. She knew if she didn't sit down he would make her. He wasn't in the mood to play around.

Shuusuke Fuji meant business and she better cooperate.

Sitting down Kagome stood stiff and said nothing. She didn't want to anger anyone. She just wanted to...

She didn't know what she wanted anymore

Everything was so messed up she didn't know anything anymore it seemed.

"We aren't going to leave this table to we hear  _everything_..."

Kagome knew from that statement it was going to be a very very long day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Come little rabbit, sing me a song. SIng me a song about what you love"** _

_**That had been the first voice mail she had received from him. He was making sure she knew she was being stalked.** _

_**The letters weren't enough anymore. She knew soon enough he would show up. Kagome didn't know what to do though.** _

" _ **Kagome?" She turned to see her Aunt give her a small smile. Kaloon knew Kagome was going through a lot now with this.**_

_**Kaloon just didn't understand the girl though.** _

" _ **Kagome." Her Aunt said again, as she sat down next to Kagome. She could see Kagome shift and turn her full attention to her now, "...are you sure you don't want to tell them?"**_

_**Kaloon paused seeing something flash across the young girls face, but continued, "...they are your family...they will want to be here...it has been years..."** _

_**Kagome interrupted her though, not letting her finish, "I don't want to tell them anything...I left..."** _

_**She took a deep breath, "I AM NO LONGER A FUJI!" and she wasn't. Kagome had changed her name to Higurashi. She wasn't a Fuji any longer...and she never would be again.** _

_**When she left the family she promised to never go back...not until she was ready...though secretly she knew she would never be ready. Kagome would never be able to face her family.** _

_**She loved them...yes.** _

_**She despised them at the same time though.** _

_**Kagome was in the shadows, everyone else was always so busy with other things. They didn't really care.** _

_**She would be alone.** _

_**Kagome was fine with that...until she came to her Aunts. It was then when she got the idea to live with her.** _

_**She was happy with them...but deep down she missed her brothers and sisters...but they never came to see her...so why should she care.** _

_**They gave up on her.** _

_**She was no Fuji.** _

" _ **I don't want them in my life..." Kagome whispered after a couple minutes of silence, "I don't need them...I...I**_ _ **don't**_ _ **need**_ _ **them!**_ _ **"**_

_**That was the last conversation they two had on the subject. It was never brought up again..** _

* * *

Kagome blinked and looked at her Shuusuke, averting her eyes from his, "What do you want to know...exactly"

She wasn't going to escape telling them something, but she wasn't going to tell them everything. Kagome didn't want anyone to know everything what was going on.

She didn't want the horrible nightmare she was going though told. Kagome didn't want to remember it.

Shuusuke sighed , "Everything Kagome...everything." He needed to know. He wasn't there to protect her like he had promised all those years ago.

It was the older brothers job to make sure the younger one was safe...and he didn't do that. He was too caught up with Yuuta starting to turn against him too.

He had lost her already...or so he thought.

Kagome was back now...so there was a chance to mend everything...and he was going to try his hardest to do that.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, "Alright..." She didn't want to tell them, but she had to tell them something to get them off her back.

"It all started around...seven months ago..."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next one explains A LOT of her past with her Kaloon and cousin, Souta, and grandfather...XD** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kagome had just gotten the mail, she was the first one home today. It had been this way for the last week.** _

_**Her aunt had been helping her friend with some crafts and been coming home later, leaving her to wait for her little cousin to come home from school. Her grandfather was gone for the week, at a history exhibit a couple hours away.** _

_**Her grandfather was weird, always going off at weird times. Her Aunt said he just didn't like to stay in one place too long, even at his old age.** _

_**Kagome just shrugged it off and went about her day. As long as he didn't start putting sutras on her again, she was fine with the old man.** _

_**Sighing Kagome shook her head, as she went through the main. She usually got tennis magazines or a letter or two from her old friends. Her old friends had been not sending letters as much anymore though...they seemed to be going on with their lives.** _

_**Kagome couldn't blame them though.** _

_**Blinking Kagome looked at a letter, she didn't see a return address on it though. Being the curious person she was she was going to open it.** _

_**Making her way inside she sat the main on the kitchen table then she made her way upstairs. She was going to see who this letter was from.** _

_**She really didn't know who would send her a letter without a mailing address.** _

_**Kagome sat on her bed, discarding her bookbed by the base of her bed, "Now lets see who is sending me mail..."** _

_**She smiled as she opened the letter, and pulled the paper out. It was a single piece of paper.** _

_**Opening the folded piece of paper she tilted her head to the side as she looked down at neat cursive writing.** _

" _ **This person sure has good hand writing...that is for sure." Kagome muttered as she started to read.**_

_The first time I saw you was a week ago. You were reading a book as you were walking home._

_It was that moment a couple of kids came towards you asking you questions, you just leaned down to their level and talked to them._

_The moment you smiled, I was caught. It was breathtaking. I knew my heart wasn't going to be anyones but yours._

_I don't think you will be able to return my feelings but I wanted you to know how enchanting you are._

_~An Admirer~_

* * *

Kagome paused looking up at her family who were listening closely, "I kept getting letters after that, they were sweet, harmless. It was after a two months of getting sweet letters things took a change..."

The three older Fuji's looked at one another, they didn't want to say anything but they all felt the same. They knew things would get darker.

And they wished they had been here to protect her on the upcoming events they knew that was too come.

* * *

_**Kagome gave a small smile as she saw the same letter again, no return address, but she recognized the writing on the front of the envelope. The person who sent the letters were persistent, Kagome would give them that.** _

_**She didn't really know how to take their attention but she kept quiet and kept the letters. They were sweet but she sometimes had a feeling someone was watching her.** _

_**She didn't know how right she was.** _

_**Opening the letter she noticed there was a letter and another envelope inside. She grabbed the envelope and opened it with curiosity.** _

_**What she saw in there wasn't what she expected.** _

_**Pictures.** _

_**Inside the envelope was pictures of her. With a shaky hand she looked at the pictures sent. There was about seven of them. One in her school uniform, one in her everyday clothes...one in miko garb as she helped her grandfather out around the shrine, and the others were of her doing various things around her home. The shots taken looked to be taken from a distance, and outside the house.** _

_**It didn't calm her down any though.** _

_**Taking a deep breath she made the tears that were welling up in her eyes not fall. She wasn't going to cry.** _

_**She wasn't!** _

_**Taking the letter out she was dreading what it was going to say now that she saw the pictures.** _

_I just can't keep away. Your smiles, your scowls, everything you do is drawing me in. I can't keep but wanting to run my hand through your long hair._

_I want to be able to hold you._

 

_To kiss you._

_To make you mine._

_Everything about you just screams for me to make you mine.._

_My little Rabbit._

_~Your Admire~_

* * *

Kagome stopped there, her hands were starting to shake as she told the story. Tears were already threatening to fall down from her blue eyes, but she knew that now she started they would want her to continue, "Everything got worse from there...more pictures...but the pictures were getting more daring."

Shuusuke was the one who spoke up, "How..daring do you mean?" A look of worry going through his open eyes. He really didn't like anything he was being told.

He was suppose to be protecting her...but he wasn't there to do so.

"..." She didn't answer her oldest brother...that was all the answer he needed to know how bad the photo's got.

How close her stalker started to evade her personal space.

"Please continue Kagome" Yumiko said, her voice soft.

Kagome did as she was told and started her story up again, the past she wish never happened.

* * *

_**It was another envelope. Kagome hadn't told her Aunt what had been happening. She didn't want too.** _

_**The letters were more frequent now...Instead of once or twice a week, she got them everyday.** _

_**Every letter came with new pictures too. Pictures that showed how much close he was getting to her.** _

_**How much bolder he was becoming to get to her.** _

_**Kagome took the white envelope which always contained the pictures and took a deep breath as she saw them.** _

_**Her eyes widened as she took the pictures in. They were not of her this time.** _

" _ **Oh god" Kagome gasped, looked down at the three new pictures she had received. They were all pictures of things in her room.**_

_**He was able to get inside her house.** _

_**He had been in her room!** _

_**She felt so violated...the last picture is what got her.** _

_**A whimper left her lips as she saw a pair of her undergarments in a pair of masculine hands and his hand was around his manhood...** _

" _ **Oh god..." Kagome whimpered, tears she had been holding back running down her cheeks. She felt sick.**_

_**He mastrabated and took a pictue.** _

_**He had masterbated using her underwear.** _

_**Violated didn't even begin to describe how she felt as a sob escaped her lips and with tears running down her cheeks Kagome opened the letter and read...** _

_**Such youth you have.** _

_You are so beautiful, and everything I have every wanted._

_You are mine my little bunny._

_Mine._

_~Your Admirer and Your Future~_

* * *

__


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome said nothing as a chair slammed back hitting the tile floor. She knew none of them were going to take her story well.

Shuusuke was going to be the worst to take it. She glanced up as she saw her brother exit the room. His eyes like fire as he stalked out. She knew he needed time to think.

That everything was overwhelming him.

And Kagome had a feeling he blamed himself somewhat. That he should have been there to protect her.

Kagome somewhat blamed him for that fact too, but she would never voice that. If only someone from the family came and got her. Told her she meant something to them, that she wasn't alone...she would have come home.

She would have still been a Fuji.

It was too late for that though. Kagome would never be a Fuji. She wasn't one anymore. She didn't belong here.

Kagome should have guessed she would be out of place, living with them again. She love her family, but she hated them too. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to make her thoughts go away. They weren't helping with the situation at all.

They were just making her depressed.

She didn't need to feel that right now. Her emotions were already a mess and didn't need to add on to them by thinking of the past with her family drama.

"Kagome..." looking up she looked into the eyes of her eldest sibling. Her sister, Yumiko.

"Why didn't you ever try to contact us?"

Kagome shifted, as she saw Shuusuke enter the room again. This was one of the questions she hoped she would avoid.

"Yes, why didn't you." Shuusuke asked, voice soft buy his eyes were still on fire. He was mad, no, more than that. Kagome could tell by the enraged look still on his face.

...and Kagome knew when she started to tell more of her story, he would be more angry.

"..." Kagome kept silent averting her eyes. She didn't want to tell them that she didn't think they would care. That she didn't want to bug them because she wasn't a Fuji anymore.

"Kagome." Shuusuke said her name in a firm voice, one that she knew he meant business.

She still didn't want to tell him though.

"I have many reasons why I didn't. I hadn't heard from you for years...and I wanted to deal with it on my own." It wasn't lieing...not really. She was giving them half truths.

Yuuta narrowed his eyes at his sister, "You were always a horrible liar..." At this Kagome flinted and looked at the table, not meeting any of her family's eyes.

"How about we continue the story, and we talk about this more once it is done."  
Yumiko suggested. She wanted to know the reason her sister didn't ask for help from them, but she wanted to get the full story then they could deal with that after.

Kagome nodded, as she watched Shuusuke lean against the wall. He was too angry to sit down. His eyes were narrowed and looking at her for her to continue her story of what has happened between her and her stalker.

Taking a deep breath Kagome continued, knowing it was better to get this over and done with.

* * *

_**The next letter she got, was only a few words. It still had the same effect as a long letter would have though.** _

_Smile like you mean it._

_~Your Admire~_

_**Kagome gave a choked laugh, how did he expect her to smile with him around her. She didn't want to!** _

_**She wanted to run away. Run far from him and his watchful eyes.** _

_**Looking at the envelope she didn't want to open it. Not after the pictures from last time.** _

_**Not when those pictures are making her feel more and more violated. Her 'admirer' wasn't going to leave her alone.** _

_**Kagome didn't know what to do anymore.** _

_**With shaking hands Kagome opened the envelope and seeing the photo's her eyes widened and she dropped the pictures as crys left her lips.** _

_**She heard the footsteps from downstairs running up the stairs. She didn't care though, her eyes were still focused on the pictures.** _

_**Pictures of her in the shower.** _

_**Pictures of her up close.** _

_**Pictures of her, being touched by him.** _

_**These pictures that she knew that seemed to keep getting worse and worse. She just didn't know how much longer they would stay pictures.** _

_**She was starting to feel like she was losing her sanity, and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep it up.** _

_**She was going crazy with paranoia...she just hoped things ended soon. She couldn't take much more.** _

* * *

__


	11. Chapter 11

_**It was two days.** _

_**Two days of not receiving any word from her stalker. It was making her nervous.** _

_**Kagome made sure to watch all her steps...watch everything she was doing, though she also knew he had a way of getting around that.** _

_**She had told the police she was getting stalked, her Aunt took her to the police station to file a report a week ago.** _

_**Maybe they finally caught him!** _

_**Kagome shook her head, if they had caught him they would have told her.** _

_**Sighing she sat down at her desk where her homework was laying. She didn't want to do it, but sadly with school you have to or one gets in trouble.** _

_**Looking down at the math problems she still had to do she muttered a small curse, she didn't like math. She may be good at the subject but it didn't mean she liked it.** _

_**She had just finished half of the worksheet she had to do before her phone went off, not bothering to look who was calling Kagome answered her cell phone.** _

" _ **Hello?"**_

_**Kagome frowned when no one answered her, looking down at the phone she saw she did answer it, but the number on the screen said 'private number'** _

" _ **Hello? Who is this?" Kagome asked again, eyes narrowing as she still heard nothing on the other line.**_

" _ **If you don't answer I am going to hang up..." Clutching the phone tighter she took a deep breath. She had a feeling who was on the other line.**_

" _ **...w-who are you?" It was muttered softly into the phone, Kagome could feel tears start to form in her eyes.**_

_**The tears didn't fall until she heard a chuckle then the phone chick signaling the person on the other line hung up.** _

_**It was then the phone slipped out of her hands and her sobs let loose.** _

_**It seems her stalker had uped his game.** _

Kagome looked down at the table, her siblings still hadn't said a word, but she knew once the story was through there would be a lot to talk about.

"The phone calls kept coming...every day...he also sent text messages to my cellphone everyday at the same time...all the text messages were saying little things. About how I looked so cute today...how charming I was...how he wished he was beside me..." Kagome paused seeing the tense forms of her family.

"It was three weeks after the phone calls started, things got worse..."

_**Kagome sat huddled up in the corner of her bed, she had been not going to school for the last three days.** _

_**The stalking was getting worse.** _

_**The phone calls were becoming more frequent. She was getting them during school too. Kagome had been called to the office because of there was a phone call for her.** _

_**He was getting bolder.** _

_**...and that was scaring her.** _

_**Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. The police weren't having any luck...and he still found ways to get in contact with her no matter how many times she changed her phone number.** _

_**Kagome was at her breaking point...soon...soon if this didn't get solved she may take it into her own hands.** _

_**She didn't want to live like this. Kagome wasn't living because of her stalker. She had to watch her every step...** _

_**Kagome jumped when her phone went off again...it was sitting at the end of her bed, the light flashing on the screen as a number was displayed.** _

' _ **Private Number'**_

_**It was displayed on the screen...with shaky hands Kagome grabbed the phone and looked at it as it continued to ring.** _

_**She wasn't going to answer it.** _

_**Kagome didn't want to hear his voice again.** _

_**It gave her nightmares.** _

_**The phone went silent and Kagome sighed in relief...it was short lived though when she felt the phone vibrate in her hands and it ring again. The same number on the screen of the phone.** _

_**Kagome kept on ignoring it...it wasn't till the fith time the phone rang she gave in and answered the phone.** _

_**"What do you want!" Kagome cried into the phone, tears already streaming down her cheeks.** _

_**The voice on the other end chuckled, "I want you...and You better give yourself up...I am tired of our game. The police can't protect you for long."** _

_**She heard the click indicating he hung up. He never threatened her before. Kagome started to shake as she cried.** _

_**It was an hour later when her aunt found her like that...an hour later till everything changed.** _

_**It was an hour later when Kagome's life changed and her family was gone.** _

_**Everything changed in that little of time.** _

 


End file.
